Samuel Wilson (Earth-14042)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 28 | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 51 | HistoryText = Samuel Wilson, better known as the Falcon, is an American superhero. He works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and is a longtime partner and friend of Hawkeye. Falcon was first seen when he and Hawkeye infiltrated a Hydra base to rescue the abducted scientist Bridget Chan. However, Hydra had been warned about them coming by a mole inside S.H.I.E.L.D., and was thus laying in ambush. Hawkeye ordered Falcon to take professor Chan to safety while he would hold off the Hydra agents and Crossbones. He also asked Falcon to take over his assignment of watching over the 5 kids with the biocodes should something happen to him. When Hawkeye was seemingly killed by Crossbones, Falcon did as asked. He attended the meeting between Nick Fury and the Avengers + their partners where they discussed their next course of action, and accompanied Iron Man and Akira Akatsuki when they went to destroy one of Red Skull’s 5 bases. Not wanting to let Hawkeye down, Falcon ordered Iron Man to stay in his DISK to conservate his strength, and single handedly took on any Hydra soldiers they encountered. Even when they were confronted by Crimson Dynamo and Whiplash did he not want any help. Akira called Falcon out on this and stated that though Hawkeye wanted Falcon to protect him, he wouldn’t want Falcon needlessly risking his life either. Falcon agreed, but still took on both villains alone while Akira and Iron Man continued. He actually managed to defeat them and joined Iron Man in his fight with M.O.D.O.K.. He returned to Akira the summoning device for the Build Up Armor, which Akira had dropped earlier, but was then hit by a missile attack from M.O.D.O.K., and severely injured. To save his life, Falcon agreed that Akira would D-secure him in a DISK so the DISKs healing abilities would heal him. Falcon thus became the third partner of Akira besides Iron Man and War Machine. Falcon was D-smashed again to help defeat Red Skull's giant robot. By then, the DISK had fully healed him. In the fight, he teamed up with Hawkeye, who just before the battle was proven to still be alive, and Iron Man. When Akira and Iron Man had to prevent the rogue robot Ultron from using a military satellite weapon called Blue Javelin to destroy Techno Isle, Falcon succesfully defeated 3 of the various copies of Ultron that tried to keep the two heroes from succeeding in their mission. While fighting Ronin in Loki's old Ice Palace, Falcon was briefly D-Smashed to protect Iron Man from an attack by Ronin. When the Avengers and their Partners went after Manino Giordani to get the DISK of Dr. Strange, Akira used Falcon as his primary hero since Iron Man was incapacitated by the dark energies from the Dimension Sphere. (hench why they needed Dr. Strange). The group had to fight off 3 Destroyers and Diablo. Falcon took out Diablo by knocking the villain through the window of an Italian Restaurant, making him drop his bottle of potion. Eventually, the Avengers learned of Loki's plan to open a gate to the Dark Dimension and release Dormammu. While the Avengers fought off Ronin and the other villains guarding the Dark Gate device, Falcon was D-smashed to try and destroy the device itself. However, he was instead forced to help Iron Man and Thor fight Ronin. When the Dark Gate opened, Loki was the first to emerge from the Dark Dimension. He took out Falcon by impersonating Hawkeye. After the Avengers managed to rescue Professor Akatsuki from Dormammu's influence, he build a new Biocode Installer and gave Nick Fury a complete biocode. Fury used this new power to permanently release all captured heroes from their DISks, including Falcon. Falcon participated in the final battle against Dormammu. He helped defend the Helicarrier against Dormammu's army of Mindless Ones when they came to destroy the 10 laser cannons that the heroes intended to use against Dormammu . In this fight, he teamed up with Nova. The first attack was succesfully repelled, but when Loki unleashed a second squadron of Mindless Ones inside the Helicarrier, and powered them up by sawing despair among the crew, Falcon was defeated and thus unable to participate in the Avengers' last battle with Loki. Falcon had his injuries treated in the helicarrier's infirmary. He was last seen among the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and other heroes after Loki was defeated. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Sam Wilson of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Sam Wilson of Earth-616 | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Falcon's Wings | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wilson Family (Samuel)